


We can't stop

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>with aces retarded room just think howls room in moving castle ok? ok</p>
    </blockquote>





	We can't stop

**Author's Note:**

> with aces retarded room just think howls room in moving castle ok? ok

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, two princes were born in two neighbouring nations. They were born into the mutual burden of being the future successors of their respective nations, future heroes even if all they were to ever do was lift a single finger and never ride to battle, future targets just for their blood and throne even if they never overstepped a single treaty. 

Both nations overflowed with good folk and an abundance of riches, shortage of luxuries and peace a very distant past. So distant in fact, that the lesser kingdom had flourished and grown to a splendour almost reminiscent of its bordering nation, made itself noticed with years passing and frequently sought audience with the neighbouring emperor just for the fact that they could.

"I see a heir has joined your ranks, he'll make a splendid King I'm sure." The Emperor enthused, the very definition of opulence and barely touched by age as he descended on a rosen haired boy with molten eyes, and he reminded the boy of the knights in the tales he was read every night. The young boy hastily averted his gaze from red eyes, recalling his manners and abiding them. 

A large hand ruffled through his cropped locks, the gesture uncomplicated and unexpected and it left the boys cheeks a red that paled in comparison to his hair. "What is your name, child?" The emperor enquired, a kind smile painted across his face as the boy peeked upwards. "Jun." He said, voice small and expression shy, making the lord of a land far vaster than his own home let out a gale of laughter.

"How old is he?" The emperor asked as he rose to his full height once more, addressing the King rather than the tiny Crown Prince. "He just turned 6." The King told, otherwise occupied where he sat pouring over rolls of parchment that seemed of great interest to Jun. He had smarted with age, but back then he had wanted to have a look too. Too bad the tables were far too tall for him.

When Jun looked for the Emperor next, he had disappeared for the room and Jun made his way to his fathers side after the discovery. "Where did the Emperor go?" He asked softly, knowing his father would hear him. "You really need to listen more Jun." His father scolded softly, turning over a paper, "The Emperor has a son 2 years older than you, he left to get a maid that can bring you to him."

As if on queue, the Emperor returned with a female maid servant dressed in slacks and a dress shirt. It gave Jun pause, only used to viewing females - regardless of stature - in attire fit for ladies as his mother had put it. The maid servant bowed deeply, did it twice, before beckoning the young boy to follow. "I will take you to the Imperial Heir, please follow me." Her voice was soft and melodious and Jun immediately did as he was requested.

She led him down long halls and up a single winding staircase before she finally pushed open massive double doors even compared to her. The room beyond the door had a high vaulting ceiling and grand windows taking up the far wall, letting sunlight pour in. It was overstocked with all sorts of trinkets and items from around every nook and cranny men of this Empire had ever travelled, hanging from every available surface and clinking softly. 

"Imperial Heir Ace?" The maid servant called and stepped aside to allow Jun entrance to the large room. He trailed inside with some caution, took in the room with rampant curiosity at an Imperial Heir's bedroom. As the door fell shut behind him, Jun noticed something- _someone_ rustling on a huge bed and a moment later a spitting image of the Emperor, albeit far smaller, came into view.

Ace smiled blearily from his pool of sheets, "You are Jun?" He asked, voice as bright as his eyes as he crawled off the bed. _"Y-yes."_

And this is the story of how Crown Prince Jun met the Imperial Heir Ace.

 


End file.
